The Light of Venus
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: After Alchemy is restored to the world. Sheba heads home with her closest friends. They pass by the Venus Lighthouse, and Sheba realises that the light of the beacon was looking after her, just like it did when she fell. A Lighthouseshipping short.


**Light of Venus**

So this is a Lighthouseshipping short that I came up with because of what someone else did. Some Valeshipping involved for comedic purposes. Have fun!

* * *

"She doesn't know how to NOT boss people around."

"I am NOT too bossy!"

"Sure you're not. Don't you remember how you'd boss Garet and me around before we all left Vale? And how you _convinced_ us to get the Elemental Stars for Kraden?"

"Or how you ordered Piers and Felix around to clean up that ship while you sat on the deck doing nothing?"

"Hey, I thought that you were my best friend!"

"I am, but I'm being honest here. Denial is an ugly thing."

"You two are mean! Felix! I'm not that bossy am I?"

"…"

"Darn it! I've had enough of all this picking on me!"

Sheba and Isaac burst out into laughter at Jenna's yelling, while Felix stretched his arms and yawned. It was getting late, but they still had a while to go before they reached Lalivero, Sheba's adopted hometown. After Vale's reconstruction was finished and they knew that everyone was ok, Sheba decided it was time to head home to let Faran know that she was ok. Upon hearing this Felix and Jenna immediately volunteered to come with her because they were close friends of hers, and Isaac came along to help smooth things over with Faran and the town about Felix and Jenna.

Piers had dropped them off outside the Suhalla Desert, but they had to walk the rest of the way to Lalivero. They were getting close; they could see the light coming off of Venus Lighthouse.

"Hey guys, we should move a bit faster so that we can get to Lalivero before it gets too late now? I would like to get there without having to camp tonight." Isaac said.

"What? But I'm bored!" Jenna groaned. "How much further do we have to go before we can rest our weary feet?"

"Let's see now." Sheba said as she thought about it. "Lalivero is about an hours walking distance from here. It's not too far to go Jenna. Stop complaining!" Sheba promptly grabbed Jenna's arm and starting moving faster. Felix's shoulders shook in amusement as he quickened his own pace.

Soon enough, they had gotten as close as they could to the base of the Venus Lighthouse. The yellow-green glow of the beacon gave the area around it an earthly and mysterious feel. The adepts took a few moments to observe its beauty.

"It's so different from the last time I saw it." Sheba commented.

"I last time I saw this when I was with Garet, Mia and Ivan when we were looking for you Jenna, but seeing this at night is much better than during the day." Isaac said.

"It's so beautiful! This should be a tourist attraction, the only thing place with scenery as wonderful as this was the view from the top of Gaia Falls." Jenna said.

"I agree. I like the look of the lighthouse in this light." Felix said huskily.

"We've all been through so much since that day when the beacon was lit." Isaac said. "It's not something that I'm going to forget anytime soon."

"I won't either. I was scared that I'd lose you again Felix. Or you Isaac." Jenna said. Isaac gave Jenna a reassuring smile. Jenna then looked at the top of the lighthouse before turning to look at her brother. "You jumped from all the way up _there _to save Sheba? I knew it was a big fall, but seeing the lighthouse from down here makes me think of how _big _it actually is. It shows us just how brave you were."

"I was surprised at how quickly you jumped off after Sheba. I've never seen anyone do something that bold." Isaac said before adding: "And it somehow inspired Garet to jump after Mia at Jupiter Lightouse too, even though he did need saving in the end." which was rewarded with a round of laughter.

"I think that I was a bad example then. It was reckless of me, but I couldn't let Sheba die. She didn't deserve such a sad fate." Felix said sheepishly before turning to face Sheba. "I'll never forget how calmly you said good-bye and thanked me as you let go of the aerie."

"I won't likely forget that day either, I almost fell to my death and it was because of you that I survived. Thank you Felix." Sheba said. Felix smiled.

"No need to say it again, you've thanked me already." Felix said. Sheba giggled.

"I know, but I still want to say thanks." She said. "I get to enjoy every day of my life because of you."

"Hey Sheba will you stop using flattery to seduce my brother now!" Jenna said with a laugh. Sheba blushed and Felix paled upon hearing Jenna's crude joke. Isaac burst out laughing since he wasn't expecting Jenna to use such humor.

"Would you cut that out? I am NOT trying to seduce your brother!" Sheba cried out.

"Denial is such an ugly thing, isn't it Sheba?" Jenna said sarcastically. "Come on Isaac, I'll race you to Lalivero since we're almost there!" Jenna playfully punched Isaac on the shoulder before running off. Isaac grinned as he ran after Jenna.

"So why is Jenna leaving us alone?" Sheba asked.

"Because she wants to leave us alone." Felix commented dryly. "And she wants to spend some _alone time_ with Isaac while she's at it."

"Are you ok with that?" Sheba asked. Felix shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with it. Jenna is smart. But if Isaac hurts Jenna, she'll likely burn him and the house he's in _down_. I don't see a reason to intervene." Felix said calmly. Sheba laughed at him before she looked up at the Lighthouse.

"It's been so long since we were here, and during that time we've somehow managed to save Weyard. This journey has changed us all." Sheba said, with a touch of sadness in her eyes. Felix nodded, but he looked uncertain. Sheba saw the confusion in Felix's eyes.

"Felix, what is it? What's bothering you?" Sheba asked.

"You know me too well." Felix said with a small smile. "Well, I've been thinking about it ever since we washed up on Idejima… I never knew why, but why did you thank me when you fell? I felt that I had failed in protecting you like I promised I would. It confused me."

"I thanked you because you made my life that little bit better for me. You looked after me and helped keep me safe from Saturos and Menardi… You and Jenna were my friends when I had none. That's why I said thank you, Felix." Sheba said before adding: "And it wasn't your fault that I fell off of the aerie. You didn't have control over what would happen when the beacon was lit. It was something beyond your control." Felix wasn't quite feeling better though.

"I know. So… what will you do when I leave Lalivero with Isaac and Jenna?" Felix asked. Sheba turned thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I would like to visit Garoh again, as well as see Master Hama and a few other places. Why are you asking?" Sheba said.

"I'm curious about what you'll be doing afterwards, because when I leave I'll-" Felix said before sighing and motioning Sheba to come closer and read his mind. Felix wasn't always able to express his feelings clearly, and he trusted Sheba to only look where he wanted her to.

'_I'll miss you.'_ Felix thought. Sheba looked at Felix in surprise and she slipped into an embrace before speaking.

"I'll miss you too Felix. But, you could stay with me here in Lalivero and we can travel around Weyard, _together_. Vale would be one of our places to see during our new adventure." Sheba said shyly before continuing. "I feel for you Felix. It's something more than an infatuation because you were my 'knight in shining armor'. I've seen you at your best, and I've seen you at your worst. I…like you for who you are. Don't worry about the people of Lalivero objecting to us, I'm their 'Child of the Gods' and I'll do whatever it takes for them to accept you. So, will you stay in Lalivero for a while and come with me around Weyard?" She looked up to Felix, whose eye's shone with contentment.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Felix took her hand and entwined it with his. "I guess we should hurry up and make sure Jenna isn't getting carried away now." Felix said with a grin. Sheba laughed as they started walking again.

"You sure about that? Jenna might burn us for getting in the way you know." Sheba teased. Felix shook his head in amusement.

"Nah, I think that Venus will protect us, just like it did when we fell into the ocean." Felix commented sagely. Sheba looked at Felix in wonder, before considering what he had just said.

"You're right. I've never thought about that. Venus is looking after us after all." Sheba said before they walked on to see what mischief Jenna was up to. And the light of Venus shone on them once more, just as it did when Felix risked his life to save Sheba's.

Fin

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
